Mortal Kombat X's Guest Characters Intros and Interactions
by Rico 94
Summary: A series of interactions between the Mortal Kombat X roster and characters of different animes and mangas. If you have any suggestions for anime and manga characters to intros for, let me know.
1. Akame (Akame ga Kill)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the animes that these character come from nor Mortal Kombat. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Akame

Entering the arena first: Akame calmly walks into the arena and started to talk. When she is done, she tightens the grip on her sword and dark aura surrounds it as her opponent begins to talk. After her opponent finished talking, she takes her usual fighting stance and started to talk again.

Entering the arena second: Akame calmly walks into the arena and unsheathes her sword. After her opponent finished talking, she tales her usual fighting stance and starts to talk.

* * *

Akame vs. Akame

Akame 1: Is this some kind of trick?

Akame 2: This is no trick.

Akame 1: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame 1: Chelsea?

Akame 2: No, I am you.

Akame 1: This will reveal the truth.

3rd

Akame 1: Who are you?

Akame 2: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Akame 1: You are an imposter.

4th

Akame 1: Where is Kurome?

Akame 2: Don't you mention her name!

Akame 1: What did you do to her?!

Akame vs. Alien

Akame: Are you a danger beast?

Alien: (hisses)

2nd

Alien: (drops from above and extends arm blade)

Akame: Time to die, Alien.

Akame vs. Bo Rai Cho

Akame: What do you fight for?

Bo Rai Cho: I fight for the greater good.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: Are you ready, Master Bo Rai Cho?

Bo Rai Cho: I am more than ready.

Akame: Then I won't hold back.

3rd

Akame: Please come with me.

Bo Rai Cho: I will remain here.

Akame: You're as stubborn as Leone.

4th

Bo Rai Cho: You have much to learn, Akame.

Akame: I am strong enough, Bo Rai Cho.

Bo Rai Cho: You will realize your potential.

5th

Bo Rai Cho: Raiden and I wish to talk.

Akame: I don't have time for talk.

Bo Rai Cho: It's better than the alternative.

6th

Bo Rai Cho: Your sword is cursed.

Akame: Which is why I clean carefully.

Bo Rai Cho: It will destroy you, Akame.

Akame vs. Cassie Cage

Akame: Let's do this, Cassie.

Cassie Cage: Gonna fight me wearing that?

Akame: Yes.

2nd

Akame: Word of advice?

Cassie Cage: Okay, but you never listen.

Akame: Never pull your punches.

3rd

Cassie Cage: Move along.

Akame: I'll move when I'm ready.

Cassie Cage: You best get ready!

4th

Cassie Cage: Move it or lose it.

Akame: Lose what exactly?

Cassie Cage: I'll show you.

Akame vs. D'Vorah

Akame: An insect-type Danger Beast?

D'Vorah: This one is called D'Vorah.

Akame: Die.

2nd

Akame: Why attack me?

D'Vorah: The emperor suggests you depart.

Akame: I'll bring your head to him.

3rd

D'Vorah: Filthy human!

Akame: This human can kill you.

D'Vorah: As you try, you will fail.

4th

D'Vorah: Which assassin are you?

Akame: The one that'll end your life.

D'Vorah: Ah, the foolish one.

Akame vs. Ermac

Akame: Only one of us will die here.

Ermac: Your soul will join our collective.

Akame: That won't be happening.

2nd

Akame: Why are you here?

Ermac: We exist to serve the Emperor.

Akame: Then you'll die with him.

3rd

Ermac: Identify yourself.

Akame: An assassin send to kill you.

Ermac: You will die, foolish girl!

4th

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls.

Akame: Murasame can still affect you.

Ermac: Poison cannot harm the dead.

Akame vs. Erron Black

Akame: Erron Black…

Erron Black: Sent to kill me, assassin?

Akame: You should know the answer to that.

2nd

Akame: Erron Black...

Erron Black: Never bring a sword to a gunfight.

Akame: I also brought my skill.

3rd

Erron Black: State your business!

Akame: I'm here to kill you.

Erron Black: Direct, aren't ya?

4th

Erron Black: Sure we haven't met before?

Akame: If we did, you would be dead.

Erron Black: Hmph. Shame I have to put you down.

Akame vs. Ferra/Torr

Akame: This is a waste of my time.

Ferra: Torr bite head off pretty doll!

Akame: I'll take his first.

2nd

Akame: Ferra...Torr...

Ferra: Play with us!

Akame: I don't have time to play games.

3rd

Akame: What do you want?

Ferra: Together Ferra/Torr unbeat!

Akame: That streak ends today.

4th

Akame: Wild animals...

Ferra: We rip eyes out.

Akame: I'll kill you both in one slash.

5th

Ferra: Your eyes…such pretty/Torr: (roars)

Akame: You're not getting them.

Ferra: We c'lect. Each get one.

6th

Ferra: Two beat one, girly-girl. /Torr: (roars)

Akame: I'll make cuts for the both of you.

Ferra: She wants play, Torr!

Akame vs. Goro

Akame: Goro…

Goro: You…

Akame: I hope you're ready to die.

2nd

Goro: You challenge me?

Akame: Yes, I do.

Goro: Prepare for kombat!

Akame vs. Jacqui Briggs

Akame: Gauntlets really?

Jacqui Briggs: They haven't been upside your head yet.

Akame: Leone fights with her bare hands.

2nd

Akame: You already lost this fight.

Jacqui Briggs: As if.

Akame: Do you know Muarsame's power?

3rd

Akame: Jacqui...

Jacqui Briggs: You better bring it!

Akame: I always carry Murasame.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: We gonna throw down?

Akame: Throw what down?

Jacqui Briggs: We need to work on your trash talk.

5th

Jacqui Briggs: Don't think you're ready for this.

Akame: I have more experience than you.

Jacqui Briggs: Then let's go!

6th

Jacqui Briggs: Goin' down, girlfriend.

Akame: Is that a threat?

Jacqui Briggs: It's much more than a threat.

7th

Jacqui Briggs: Don't think you're ready for this.

Akame: Of course I am.

Jacqui Briggs: Then let's go!

8th

Jacqui Briggs: Akame…

Akame: Leave or die.

Jacqui Briggs: See, now I gotta hurt ya.

Akame vs. Jason Voorhees

Akame: Jason Voorhees…

Jason Voorhees: (removes knife embedded in his neck)

2nd

Jason Voorhees: (pulls machete out of a dead girl he dragged in)

Akame: Leave or die.

Akame vs. Jax

Akame: Major Briggs...

Jax: Was wondering if you'd show up.

Akame: Sorry for keeping you waiting.

2nd

Akame: I thought you were retired.

Jax: Not yet. Just being proactive.

Akame: Your mistake.

3rd

Akame: Major Briggs…

Jax: Not Major. Consultant.

Akame: A target is a target.

4th

Jax: A sword?

Akame: A sword that can kill you with one cut.

Jax: I'll take it under advisement.

5th

Jax: I told you not to come!

Akame: I can handle myself, Jax.

Jax: Guess we'll see about that.

Akame vs. Johnny Cage

Akame: Johnny Cage...

Johnny Cage: I got something for ya…

Akame: Is it meat?

2nd

Akame: Out of my way, Cage.

Johnny Cage: Don't give me an attitude.

Akame: I gave you a warning, didn't I?

3rd

Akame: So why have you called me here?

Johnny Cage: Thought you could use a workout.

Akame: You better not waste my time.

4th

Johnny Cage: No autographs today.

Akame: You're just a regular person in my eyes.

Johnny Cage: Always nice to meet a fan!

5th

Johnny Cage: You ready for this?

Akame: I'm always ready for battle

Johnny Cage: Fair enough.

6th

Johnny Cage: Akame…

Akame: Don't hold back, Johnny.

Johnny Cage: Alright. Let's get serious.

7th

Johnny Cage: You showed…

Akame: Did you think I wouldn't?

Johnny Cage: Sure. Why not?

8th

Johnny Cage: Akame…

Akame: Surprised to see me?

Johnny Cage: Aren't you supposed to be dark and brooding?

Akame vs. Kano

Akame: Time to die, Kano.

Kano: Who are you then?

Akame: Your assassin.

2nd

Akame: Who are you?

Kano: I'm a Black Dragon.

Akame: Either way, you're going to die.

3rd

Kano: Past your bedtime, ain't it?

Akame: No.

Kano: You don't talk much, do you?

4th

Kano: Sorry love. Nothin' personal.

Akame: It never is.

Kano: So it's a goer.

5th

Kano: Quite the sour look.

Akame: I won't mock me if I were you.

Kano: So it's a goer.

6th

Kano: What you eyein' me for?

Akame: You're my next target.

Kano: I get a new sword out of it.

Akame vs. Kenshi

Akame: You think you sword would help you?

Kenshi: Sento will serve me well.

Akame: It pales against Murasame.

2nd

Akame: Come at with your full power.

Kenshi: We're merely training!

Akame: Our enemies won't hold back.

3rd

Kenshi: Care to test me?

Akame: Are you skillful with your blade?

Kenshi: Even more so…

4th

Kenshi: Mine is Sento. What do you call yours?

Akame: The one cut killer, Murasame…

Kenshi: Show me!

Akame vs. Kitana

Akame: Princess Kitana…

Kitana: You're outmatched.

Akame: Sadly, you're mistaken

2nd

Akame: Do you really want to fight?

Kitana: You stand in my way.

Akame: And I'll continue to do so.

3rd

Kitana: Akame…

Akame: You have no chance in winning.

Kitana: A prediction that will prove false.

4th

Kitana: You would strike me down?

Akame: That's what Murasame is for.

Kitana: That remains to be seen.

Akame vs. Kotal Kahn

Akame: It's over, Kotal Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: You are quite self-assured.

Akame: It helps when you have an Imperial Arms.

2nd

Akame: You will die today, Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: Threats will not go well for you.

Akame: It's not a threat, it's reality.

3rd

Akame: Kotal Kahn…

Kotal Kahn: You would test a god?

Akame: Even a god will succumb to Murasame.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You would do well to desist.

Akame: I am not afraid, your highness.

Kotal Kahn: I shall honor you with kombat.

5th

Kotal Kahn: What is the meaning of this?

Akame: I was ordered to kill you.

Kotal Kahn: You have chosen death!

Akame vs. Kung Jin

Akame: Kung Jin...

Kung Jin: Ready to throw down?

Akame: I'm always ready.

2nd

Akame: Are you really strong?

Kung Jin: Toughest one of the bunch.

Akame: Let's see you can dodge Murasame.

3rd

Akame: You don't want this, Jin.

Kung Jin: How far you willing to go?

Akame: You'll see soon enough.

4th

Kung Jin: Let's do it.

Akame: Get ready, Kung Jin.

Kung Jin: Done. Now let's go.

5th

Kung Jin: Ready for some action?

Akame: Ready to get stronger?

Kung Jin: That's the plan.

6th

Kung Jin: Akame…

Akame: Ready to admit defeat?

Kung Jin: Barking up the wrong tree, sister.

Akame vs. Kung Lao

Akame: You really want to do this?

Kung Lao: This will not be painless.

Akame: You're the one who'll be in pain.

2nd

Akame: Is that a hat?

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Akame: Too bad, you won't be able to hit me with it.

3rd

Akame: You need to humble up.

Kung Lao: Skill deserves praise.

Akame: Not from yourself.

4th

Kung Lao: What are we waiting for?

Akame: For you to give up and let me win.

Kung Lao: That won't be happening.

5th

Kung Lao: A challenger!

Akame: One that is stronger than you.

Kung Lao: And you know this how?

Akame vs. Leatherface

Akame: I'll rid this world of you.

Leatherface: (snarls)

2nd

Leatherface: (raises and revs chainsaw)

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Akame vs. Liu Kang

Akame: You know of the Imperial Arms?

Liu Kang: I do not fear its wielder.

Akame: You should fear us both.

2nd

Akame: Liu Kang…

Revenant Liu Kang: You are a fool to trust Raiden.

Akame: You're a bigger fool to let rage consume you.

3rd

Liu Kang: Do you know me?

Akame: You're my target. Nothing more.

Liu Kang: That is mistake.

4th

Revenant Liu Kang: This could take an ugly turn.

Akame: For you that is.

Revenant Liu Kang: This will end quickly.

5th

Liu Kang: Consider your actions carefully.

Akame: I am and this is what I'm choosing.

Liu Kang: You will regret this decision.

Akame vs. Mileena

Akame: You ooze corruption.

Mileena: Face the might of Outworld!

Akame: You just threw your life away.

2nd

Akame: Ugly beast…

Mileena: I am pretty, like you.

Akame: No, you're just a monster.

3rd

Mileena: You don't impress me for a minute.

Akame: I can kill you in one second.

Mileena: Boastful, aren't you?

4th

Mileena: A toy. How adorable.

Akame: Murasame is no toy.

Mileena: With it, I'll butcher your carcass!

Akame vs. Predator

Akame: I'm no ordinary prey.

Predator: (roars)

2nd

Predator: (scans using thermal/night vision)

Akame: I am the hunter this time.

Akame vs. Quan Chi

Akame: You already lost this fight.

Quan Chi: My sorcery is insurmountable!

Akame: Three words, "One cut killer."

2nd

Akame: Quan Chi…

Quan Chi: You found me. And now?

Akame: You die.

3rd

Quan Chi: Are you angry with me?

Akame: No, you're just an easy target.

Quan Chi: I admire your professionalism.

4th

Quan Chi: Can you overcome my sorcery?

Akame: Your magic is useless against me.

Quan Chi: We shall see…

Akame vs. Raiden

Akame: Here to test me, Raiden?

Raiden: I will assess your skills.

Akame: I'm sure you will like the results.

2nd

Akame: This world doesn't need you.

Raiden: I am protector of Earthrealm!

Akame: It has a new protector now.

3rd

Akame: Raiden...

Raiden: You would oppose a god?

Akame: Even a god will succumb to Murasame.

4th

Raiden: You would oppose me?

Akame: I wish to test myself against you, Raiden.

Raiden: You will receive no mercy.

5th

Raiden: You have little hope of victory.

Akame: Even you can die from Murasame's curse.

Raiden: Then face the might of a god.

6th

Raiden: Obey me, assassin.

Akame: I won't kill uncorrupt people.

Raiden: You will be my sword wither you like it or not!

Akame vs. Reptile

Akame: I am not your dinner, beast.

Reptile: Sweet, young flesh…

Akame: I wonder if you taste good.

2nd

Akame: You're the last of your race?

Reptile: My race will return in time.

Akame: You will join them in the afterlife.

3rd

Reptile: Do we hunt the same prey?

Akame: I won't be sharing my meat with you.

Reptile: You won't be around to taste it.

4th

Reptile: You've one chance to depart.

Akame: I'm not going anywhere, Reptile.

Reptile: Then you'll have my teeth at your throat.

Akame vs. Scorpion

Akame: I do not trust you, Scorpion.

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: I fight for Earthrealm now!

Akame: That remains to be seen.

2nd

Akame: Scorpion...

Scorpion: Your soul will burn!

Akame: My blade begs to differ.

3rd

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: You think you can best me?

Akame: I know I can.

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: Let us begin.

4th

Scorpion: Hell awaits you.

Akame: It will have to wait.

Scorpion: We shall see.

5th

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: The Imperial Arms Murasame…

Akame: A weapon that I've mastered.

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: But do you deserve it?

6th

Scorpion: The Imperial Arms Murasame…

Akame: It is a dangerous weapon, Scorpion.

Scorpion: It cannot kill the dead.

7th

Scorpion: Are you equal to this task?

Akame: I won't fail.

Scorpion: We shall see.

Akame vs. Shinnok

Akame: You will die, Shinnok.

Shinnok: Such a tiny imagination…

Akame: It's about to become reality.

2nd

Akame: Shinnok...

Shinnok: You challenge me?

Akame: I've defeated powerful foes before.

3rd

Akame: Your plans end here.

Shinnok: You cannot comprehend my plans.

Akame: It won't matter once I kill you.

4th

Shinnok: The demon sword Murasame…

Akame: It can kill you with one cut.

Shinnok: Nothing can kill an Elder God.

5th

Shinnok: You will serve me.

Akame: I follow the boss' orders.

Shinnok: Then know the glory of death!

6th

Shinnok: Do you fear death?

Akame: Assassins embrace it.

Shinnok: You will be welcomed in my service.

Akame vs. Sonya Blade

Akame: Step aside, General.

Sonya Blade: Authorized personnel only.

Akame: Then you leave me no choice.

2nd

Akame: Didn't expect you to show up

Sonya Blade: And here I am.

Akame: Then let's get started.

3rd

Akame: General Blade...

Sonya Blade: Stop, before you get hurt.

Akame: Can't you see I'm trying to help?

4th

Sonya Blade: Stand down, Akame.

Akame: I don't take orders from you.

Sonya Blade: You can and you will.

5th

Sonya Blade: Special Forces vs. Night Raid?

Akame: A fight that you can't win.

Sonya Blade: Always gotta be the hard way.

6th

Sonya Blade: That's far enough.

Akame: Leave this to Night Raid, General Blade.

Sonya Blade: Special Force is more than capable.

Akame vs. Sub-Zero

Akame: We don't have to fight.

Sub-Zero: It comes to this.

Akame: Then you leave me no choice.

2nd

Akame: Sub-Zero...

Sub-Zero: You toy with death!

Akame: I've already faced death!

3rd

Akame: Murasame is a special case.

Sub-Zero: I too wield a sword.

Akame: But mine kills with one cut.

4th

Sub-Zero: You approach me as a foe.

Akame: Are you trust worthy, Grandmaster?

Sub-Zero: I will show you mercy.

5th

Sub-Zero: Defend yourself!

Akame: I'm more than prepared.

Sub-Zero: But you lack the conviction.

Akame vs. Takeda

Akame: Why fight me?

Takeda: The Shiryai Ryu protect all of Earthrealm.

Akame: Even the corrupted rulers?

2nd

Akame: You don't have to do this.

Takeda: I rather go a few rounds.

Akame: Very well…

3rd

Akame: You sure this is wise?

Takeda: I like to think so.

Akame: Let the records show, you asked for it.

4th

Takeda: We're here to discuss business?

Akame: Depends on your point of view.

Takeda: Enough business, let's play.

5th

Takeda: Hi there!

Akame: This shouldn't take long.

Takeda: Oh, it's on now!

6th

Takeda: Akame...

Akame: Guess you know what comes next.

Takeda: Oh, I hate days like this.

Akame vs. Tanya

Akame: Tanya…

Tanya: Another fool wants to test me.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

2nd

Tanya: Akame…

Akame: Time to surrender, Tanya.

Tanya: Only fools stand in my way.

Akame vs. Tremor

Akame: You have powers of the earth itself.

Tremor: Which will bury you alive.

Akame: Not likely.

2nd

Tremor: You seek my fall.

Akame: My job is to kill you.

Tremor: You will die. Painfully.

Akame vs. Triborg

Akame: Triborg…

Triborg: A female cyber ninja could be interesting.

Akame: You'll not make me a slave.

2nd

Akame: Are you really Lin Kuei?

Triborg: I house the consciousness of three Lin Kuei.

Akame: You're a joke compared to Sub-Zero.

3rd

Akame: What are you?

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Akame: You'll cut just the same.

4th

Triborg: Submit to our process.

Akame: Never.

Triborg: You will be incinerated.

5th

Triborg: What is your function, human?

Akame: My job is to kill you.

Triborg: A premature assessment.

* * *

Victory pose: Akame turns her back to the camera and swung her sword to the side, getting the blood of her opponent as she put her blade into its sheath. Then she looks back at the camera.

Next Chapter: Neopolitan

* * *

**That's the first set of MKX characters featuring characters from an anime or manga. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to thank RWBY Lover 25 & ****Earth Dragon Arnighte as always for helping with these intros. ****Now much like the MK11 and the Injustice intros, if you guys have any suggestions of characters to make this kind of intros for, let me know. I'll have the next set of intros done by the end of March. March 28th to be exact. Until then, see ya.**


	2. Neo (RWBY)

Neo

Entering the arena first: Neo walks into the arena with her trademark smile on her face. She opens her umbrella and spins it as her opponent starts talking. She closes her umbrella as the match begins.

Entering the arena second: Neo's opponent walks into the arena as she walks with her umbrella open. After her opponent talks finished talked, Neo takes a bow. She closes her umbrella as the match begins.

* * *

Neo vs. Neo

Neo 1: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Neo 2: (bows)

Neo vs. Akame

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Akame: You're my next target.

2nd

Akame: Your silence doesn't fool me.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Alien

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Alien: (hisses)

2nd

Alien: (drops from above and extends arm blade)

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Bo Rai Cho

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Bo Rai Cho: I do not think we will be drinking together.

2nd

Bo Rai Cho: Your smile hides your intentions.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Cassie Cage

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Cassie Cage: Just pick a color already.

2nd

Cassie Cage: Dogbreath.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. D'Vorah

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

D'Vorah: As you suffer, we enjoy.

2nd

D'Vorah: You disturb the hive.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Ermac

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Ermac: We understand your fear.

2nd

Ermac: Curious.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Erron Black

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Erron Black: Can we start now?

2nd

Erron Black: You won't win this.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Ferra/Torr

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Ferra: Ready, set.

2nd

Ferra: Pretty little doll./Torr: (roars)

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Goro

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Goro: You will suffer, Earthrealm dog!

2nd

Goro: Speak, fool!

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Jacqui Briggs

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Jacqui Briggs: Gonna be that kind of day, huh?

2nd

Jacqui Briggs: Time for some fun.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Jason Voorhees

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Jason Voorhees: (removes knife embedded in his neck)

2nd

Jason Voorhees: (pulls machete out of a dead girl he dragged in)

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Jax

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Jax: The hell did you come from?

2nd

Jax: This is a waste of my time.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Johnny Cage

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Johnny Cage: You're not gonna like this.

2nd

Johnny Cage: Silent films are over, kiddo.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Kano

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Kano: Ready for some action?

2nd

Kano: Over here, sweet girl.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Kenshi

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Kenshi: Sento greets you.

2nd

Kenshi: I sensed you were coming.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Kitana

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Kitana: You're outmatched.

2nd

Kitana: You wish to say something?

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Kotal Kahn

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Kotal Kahn: You do not impress.

2nd

Kotal Kahn: Speak, child.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Kung Jin

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Kung Jin: Go find another lost cause.

2nd

Kung Jin: Don't think you can hurt me.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Kung Lao

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Kung Lao: Your silence states your intentions.

2nd

Kung Lao: And they say my weapon is unconventional.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Leatherface

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Leatherface: (snarls)

2nd

Leatherface: (raises and revs chainsaw)

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Liu Kang

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Liu Kang: Shall we begin?

2nd

Liu Kang: A vow of silence?

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Mileena

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Mileena: Fight for me or die!

2nd

Mileena: Who disturbs the Empress?

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Predator

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Predator: (roars)

2nd

Predator: (scans using thermal/night vision)

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Quan Chi

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Quan Chi: You must not value your life.

2nd

Quan Chi: Who dares disturb me?

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Raiden

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Raiden: You face justice for your crimes!

2nd

Raiden: Misguided one.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Reptile

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Reptile: Do not mock me, child.

2nd

Reptile: Speak, stranger.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Scorpion

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Scorpion: You are not whom I seek.

2nd

Scorpion: You do not beguile me.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Shinnok

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Shinnok: Neopolitan…

2nd

Shinnok: Who dares?

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Sonya Blade

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Sonya Blade: Why are you bothering me?

2nd

Sonya Blade: Hold it right there.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Sub-Zero

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Sub-Zero: You will know the sting of winter.

2nd

Sub-Zero: I do not just look cold.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Takeda

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Takeda: This area is off-limits.

2nd

Takeda: Hi there.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Tanya

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Tanya: This should not take long.

2nd

Tanya: This will be a pleasure.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Tremor

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Tremor: Mute or terrified?

2nd

Tremor: Attend me when I speak.

Neo: (bows)

Neo vs. Triborg

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Triborg: Speak or be terminated.

2nd

Triborg: An interesting weapon.

Neo: (bows)

Victory Pose: Neo's eyes changed back to their regular colors as she opened her umbrella. When it opened, she shattered like glass, leaving the bowler hat behind.

Next Chapter: Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

**That's the intros for Neo. Thanks to Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me with the intros. The next chapter will feature Karakura Town's resident Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've done his intros in the story, A Reaper's Fight. But most of these intros will be original and different from the intros used in that story. The intros will come out on April 4****th****. Thanks for reading. If you guys got suggestions for anime characters you want to see MKX intros for, let me know in the comments. Make one of the suggestions from an anime you wouldn't think would be in it but that character fits the criteria perfectly. I can't wait to see what you guys suggest. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Ichigo Kurosaki

Entering the arena first: Ichigo walks into the arena and starts to talk as he grabs the hilt of his zanpakuto. When he finished, he draw his zanpakuto as his opponent responds. Ichigo answers back as he got into a fighting stance.

Entering the arena second: Ichigo walks into the arena, drawing his zapakuto as his opponent starts to talk. Ichigo responds as he got into a fighting stance. His opponent responds as the fight starts.

* * *

Ichigo vs. Ichigo

Ichigo 1: How did you get loose?

Ichigo 2: You're not as strong as you think, Ichigo.

Ichigo 1: Allow me to prove you wrong.

2nd

Ichigo 1: Is Kisuke behind this?

Ichigo 2: Just making sure you're not slacking.

Ichigo 1: I don't slack.

3rd

Ichigo 1: Who the hell are you?

Ichigo 2: I'm you, idiot.

Ichigo 1: Or the Reigai me.

4th

Ichigo 1: What the hell…

Ichigo 2: Just as confused as you.

Ichigo 1: Let's hope it's some weird dream.

Ichigo vs. Akame

Ichigo: You were looking for me?

Akame: You're my next target.

Ichigo: Afraid not, Akame.

2nd

Ichigo: Akame…

Akame: Mr. Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Let's go a few rounds.

3rd

Ichigo: I'm not that easy to cut down.

Akame: Shall I test that claim?

Ichigo: Bring it on.

4th

Akame: Where are you going, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Looks like through you.

Akame: You will fail.

5th

Akame: Ichigo.

Ichigo: You want something?

Akame: Your life.

6th

Akame: My Imperial Arms…

Ichigo: Against my zanpakuto.

Akame: Let us begin.

Ichigo vs. Alien

Ichigo: What are you?

Alien (hisses)

2nd

Alien: (drops from above and extends arm blade)

Ichigo: You're pretty creepy.

Ichigo vs. Bo Rai Cho

Ichigo: You've got nothing to teach me.

Bo Rai Cho: I trained the realm's greatest warriors.

Ichigo: Then let's see what you got.

2nd

Bo Rai Cho: I asked you here for training.

Ichigo: Or just pass out drunk.

Bo Rai Cho: First, I will improve your attitude.

Ichigo vs. Cassie Cage

Ichigo: You sure you wanna do this?

Cassie Cage: I'm a big girl. I can handle it.

Ichigo: We'll see, won't we?

2nd

Ichigo: Ready for this, Cassie?

Cassie Cage: You're down in one hit.

Ichigo: Always a joker.

3rd

Ichigo: Cassie.

Cassie Cage: I feel a fight coming on.

Ichigo: Stole the words right out of my mouth.

4th

Cassie Cage: Let's do it, Strawberry.

Ichigo: That's not what my name means!

Cassie Cage: It does now.

5th

Cassie Cage: Shall we do this?

Ichigo: After you, Cassie.

Cassie Cage: Being a gentlemen will get you nowhere.

6th

Cassie Cage: Ichigo.

Ichigo: Ready for this, Cassie?

Cassie Cage: You're going down hard.

Ichigo vs. D'Vorah

Ichigo: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: This One seeks power. Yours.

Ichigo: Not going to happen, Ladybug.

2nd

Ichigo: What are you?

D'Vorah: This One is kytinn.

Ichigo: You look like a damn mosquito.

3rd

D'Vorah: The Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo: Should've brought a fly swatter with me.

D'Vorah: This One will enjoy your death.

4th

D'Vorah: Fresh prey.

Ichigo: One that you'll never catch.

D'Vorah: Struggle all you wish.

Ichigo vs. Ermac

Ichigo: So much spirit energy.

Ermac: We wield the might of thousands.

Ichigo: But none of them are your own.

2nd

Ichigo: So many souls in one body.

Ermac: Magic binds me still.

Ichigo: I'm going to send them free.

3rd

Ermac: You are not a singular being.

Ichigo: You can sense my inner hollow?

Ermac: We will claim it.

4th

Ermac: Soul Reaper.

Ichigo: I'm taking you down, Ermac.

Ermac: We accept your challenge.

Ichigo vs. Erron Black

Ichigo: You sure you wanna do this?

Erron Black: You haven't got a prayer.

Ichigo: Better say yours while you can.

2nd

Ichigo: You were looking for me?

Erron Black: It's just money, nothing personal.

Ichigo: It's going to get real personal.

3rd

Erron Black: These are real, kid.

Ichigo: Guns don't scare me.

Erron Black: Not even aimed at your head?

4th

Erron Black: You far from home?

Ichigo: It isn't the first time.

Erron Black: Outworld will swallow you whole.

5th

Erron Black: Take a seat, junior.

Ichigo: I rather stand instead.

Erron Black: You'll drop in one shot.

Ichigo vs. Ferra/Torr

Ichigo: What are you?

Ferra: Torr carry Ferra, Ferra ride Torr.

Ichigo: Note that wasn't what I asked.

2nd

Ichigo: You sure you wanna do this?

Ferra: Torr walk on your head.

Ichigo: Not gonna let that happen.

3rd

Ferra: Berry Boy./Torr: (roars)

Ichigo: That's not what my name means!

Ferra: Berry Boy go squish.

4th

Ferra: We see you./Torr: (roars)

Ichigo: Let's get this over with.

Ferra: Stomp and smash, Torr.

Ichigo vs. Goro

Ichigo: How are you doing, Four Arms?

Goro: You will pay for that insult, Earthrealmer!

Ichigo: You'll have to catch me first.

2nd

Goro: I am here, fool!

Ichigo: Here to get your ass kicked?

Goro: I will not abide your mockery.

Ichigo vs. Jacqui Briggs

Ichigo: You don't want any of this, Jacqui.

Jacqui Briggs: My two friends say otherwise.

Ichigo: Have it your way.

2nd

Ichigo: I hear you're good with your hands.

Jacqui Briggs: Sorry, I got a boyfriend.

Ichigo: Not what I meant.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: Ichigo…

Ichigo: Looking for an ass kicking, Jacqui?

Jacqui Briggs: Oh, it's on!

4th

Jacqui Briggs: Let's hit it, boy.

Ichigo: Looking for an ass kicking, Jacqui?

Jacqui Briggs: Yeah, I'm kicking yours.

Ichigo vs. Jason Voorhees

Ichigo: I've seen scarier stuff than this.

Jason Voorhees: (removes knife embedded in his neck)

2nd

Jason Voorhees: (pulls machete out of a dead girl he dragged in)

Ichigo: I'm ending this, here and now.

Ichigo vs. Jax

Ichigo: You sure you wanna do this?

Jax: I can take you, big man.

Ichigo: Bring it on.

2nd

Ichigo: Mister Briggs.

Jax: Whatchu got, punk?

Ichigo: I'll show you.

3rd

Jax: You sure about this, kid?

Ichigo: Just making sure you're not rusty.

Jax: Well let's knock some of that rust off.

4th

Revenant Jax: You don't want to be here.

Ichigo: I'm where I'm supposed to be.

Revenant Jax: You choose poorly.

5th

Jax: Ichigo.

Ichigo: This won't take long.

Jax: That's what they always think.

Ichigo vs. Johnny Cage

Ichigo: Let's go, Mr. Cage.

Johnny Cage: Whatever you say, Berry Boy.

Ichigo: I told you my name doesn't mean that.

2nd

Ichigo: The crappy actor.

Johnny Cage: I'll get my awards, and shove them through your skull.

Ichigo: Talk about touchy.

3rd

Johnny Cage: Ichigo.

Ichigo: Ready to retire, old man?

Johnny Cage: Don't think so, whipper snapper.

4th

Johnny Cage: Strawberry.

Ichigo: That's not what my name means!

Johnny Cage: Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

Ichigo vs. Kano

Ichigo: Kano.

Kano: I'll make this quick.

Ichigo: Stole the words right out of my mouth.

2nd

Ichigo: You make me sick!

Kano: Watch your tongue or I'll have it.

Ichigo: Not if I take your other eye first.

3rd

Kano: Picked the wrong day, sport.

Ichigo: Trying to shoot me with that laser eye?

Kano: You don't know the half of it.

4th

Kano: 'Ello, sport.

Ichigo: Screw you, bastard.

Kano: I don't like your attitude.

Ichigo vs. Kenshi

Ichigo: There's spirit energy coming from your sword.

Kenshi: My warrior ancestors.

Ichigo: Then let's see what you got.

2nd

Ichigo: People say you're a skilled swordsman.

Kenshi: They say correctly.

Ichigo: Then let's see what you got.

3rd

Kenshi: Ichigo.

Ichigo: Kenshi.

Kenshi: Shall we begin?

4th

Kenshi: I know you're there.

Ichigo: How could you tell?

Kenshi: My other senses are still sharp.

Ichigo vs. Kitana

Ichigo: Kitana.

Kitana: Down on your knees.

Ichigo: Not happening, princess.

2nd

Ichigo: Kitana.

Kitana: I do not know you.

Ichigo: Allow me to introduce myself.

3rd

Kitana: Fear my weapons, child.

Ichigo: I've seen better some than fans.

Kitana: My blades will soften your tone.

4th

Kitana: You got something to say?

Ichigo: How long this fight will last?

Kitana: It will end quickly.

Ichigo vs. Kotal Kahn

Ichigo: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: Is this how you greet an emperor?

Ichigo: The only way I know how.

2nd

Ichigo: Let's do this, Kotal Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: You will fail against Outworld's best.

Ichigo: Like I haven't heard that one before.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Mr. Kurosaki.

Ichigo: I'm honored you know my name.

Kotal Kahn: I shall honor you with kombat.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Another challenger.

Ichigo: That's here to kick your ass.

Kotal Kahn: A lamb to the slaughter.

Ichigo vs. Kung Jin

Ichigo: Show me what you got, Jin.

Kung Jin: This won't be a challenge.

Ichigo: I'll make you eat those words.

2nd

Ichigo: What's up?

Kung Jin: Ready for some action?

Ichigo: After I kick your ass.

3rd

Kung Jin: Why do we sound alike?

Ichigo: Beats the hell out of me.

Kung Jin: Weird.

4th

Kung Jin: Let's do it.

Ichigo: You got no chance, Jin.

Kung Jin: That's supposed to scare me?

Ichigo vs. Kung Lao

Ichigo: Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: This will not be painless.

Ichigo: Stole the words right out of my mouth.

2nd

Ichigo: That hat's really a weapon?

Kung Lao: It is a projectile.

Ichigo: How about I knock it off your head?

3rd

Kung Lao: You've been accused of hubris.

Ichigo: Not as much as you.

Kung Lao: One of us will be validated.

4th

Kung Lao: What are you, Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo: It's kinda hard to explain.

Kung Lao: I shall defeat you nevertheless.

Ichigo vs. Leatherface

Ichigo: A chainsaw? That's all?

Leatherface: (snarls)

2nd

Leatherface: (raises and revs chainshaw)

Ichigo: And I thought hollows got freaky masks.

Ichigo vs. Liu Kang

Ichigo: Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Let's go a few rounds.

2nd

Ichigo: The former champion.

Liu Kang: My skills are still sharp.

Ichigo: Then let's see what you got.

3rd

Liu Kang: So it begins.

Ichigo: Kinda looks like it.

Liu Kang: It'll end so enough.

4th

Liu Kang: The time has come.

Ichigo: To finally fight you in Mortal Kombat.

Liu Kang: Let us begin.

Ichigo vs. Mileena

Ichigo: Mileena.

Mileena: Fresh meat…

Ichigo: Don't ever say that again.

2nd

Ichigo: Mileena.

Mileena: Bow to Outworld's true ruler.

Ichigo: I don't see any around.

3rd

Mileena: Come closer.

Ichigo: I'm good where I am.

Mileena: I see no reason to spare you.

4th

Mileena: You will help me regain my throne.

Ichigo: I don't work with dictators.

Mileena: Then we are enemies.

Ichigo vs. Neo

Ichigo: You're not the talkative type, are you?

Neo: (bows)

2nd

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Ichigo: You're fighting me with an umbrella?

Ichigo vs. Predator

Ichigo: What are you?

Predator: (roars)

2nd

Predator: (scans using thermal/night vision)

Ichigo: I'm no easy prey.

Ichigo vs. Quan Chi

Ichigo: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: You will serve me.

Ichigo: No, I'll kill you.

2nd

Ichigo: You got nothing that can hurt me.

Quan Chi: My dark magics will overwhelm you.

Ichigo: I doubt it.

3rd

Quan Chi: Can you overcome my sorcery?

Ichigo: I've beaten Aizen. I can beat you.

Quan Chi: I am not Sosuke Aizen.

4th

Quan Chi: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Netherrealm's slave driver…

Quan Chi: You will join me after your death.

Ichigo vs. Raiden

Ichigo: Let's go, Raiden.

Raiden: You overreach in challenge me.

Ichigo: Won't know unless I try.

2nd

Ichigo: Thunder god.

Raiden: This is not a time for levity!

Ichigo: Then let's get serious.

3rd

Raiden: You wield great power.

Ichigo: Strong enough to fight you.

Raiden: My power is greater still.

4th

Raiden: I must study your zanpakuto.

Ichigo: You can't have it, Raiden.

Raiden: I will take it if necessary.

5th

Raiden: You have little hope of victory.

Ichigo: Won't stop me from trying.

Raiden: So be it.

Ichigo vs. Reptile

Ichigo: A lizard man…

Reptile: I will tear your flesh.

Ichigo: An angry lizard man at that.

2nd

Ichigo: A lizard man…

Reptile: Be forewarned, my anger is great.

Ichigo: Then you're about to be real pissed off.

3rd

Reptile: Disgusting Earthrealmer…

Ichigo: Look in the mirror, lizard face.

Reptile: Make your peace, fool!

4th

Reptile: Shall we begin, Kurosaki?

Ichigo: I'm ready to go.

Reptile: But less than able.

Ichigo vs. Scorpion

Ichigo: Scorpion.

Scorpion: Your soul will burn.

Ichigo: I don't think so.

2nd

Ichigo: I heard that Scorpion is tough.

Scorpion: You've heard correctly.

Ichigo: Bring it on.

3rd

Ichigo: My zanpakuto…

Scorpion: Against my kunai.

Ichigo: Then let's see what you got.

4th

Ichigo: I heard that Scorpion is tough.

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: I maintain his strength and skill.

Ichigo: Then let's see what you got.

5th

Scorpion: Soul Reaper.

Ichigo: I can set your soul free.

Scorpion: Not until I avenge my family.

6th

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: You will obey me!

Ichigo: I don't take orders from you.

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: Impudent child.

Ichigo vs. Shinnok

Ichigo: You don't belong here.

Shinnok: You question me?

Ichigo: I'm going to end you.

2nd

Ichigo: Shinnok.

Shinnok: The Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo: Here to end your madness.

3rd

Shinnok: You can defeat an Elder God?

Ichigo: Only one way to find out.

Shinnok: Proceed.

4th

Shinnok: Deliver your message, boy.

Ichigo: I'm delivering a message of death.

Shinnok: Yours, I assume.

Ichigo vs. Sonya Blade

Ichigo: Gotta get through, General.

Sonya Blade: Authorized personal only.

Ichigo: Hard way, it is.

2nd

Ichigo: General Blade.

Sonya Blade: Ready for your training, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Ready whenever you are.

3rd

Sonya Blade: Ichigo.

Ichigo: Ready to go a few rounds?

Sonya Blade: Not sure if you are.

4th

Sonya Blade: Stand at attention.

Ichigo: I don't take orders from you.

Sonya Blade: You can and you will.

Ichigo vs. Sub-Zero

Ichigo: Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Prepare yourself, Soul Reaper.

Ichigo: Done. Now let's go.

2nd

Ichigo: Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: Defend yourself.

Ichigo: Consider it done.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: I challenge you, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Challenge accepted.

4th

Sub-Zero: Study with the Lin Kuei.

Ichigo: I like being a soul reaper better.

Sub-Zero: A serious error in judgment.

Ichigo vs. Takeda

Ichigo: Takeda.

Takeda: Guess you know what comes next.

Ichigo: But do you?

2nd

Ichigo: Those whips all you got?

Takeda: I got some toys you'll like.

Ichigo: Then let's see what you got.

3rd

Ichigo: You know what I'm going to do.

Takeda: Meaning you don't stand a chance.

Ichigo: Tell Jacqui how badly you lost to me.

4th

Takeda: Ichigo…

Ichigo: Ready to lose, Takeda?

Takeda: Oh, you're funny.

5th

Takeda: Let's go a couple of rounds.

Ichigo: Stole the words right out my mouth.

Takeda: That's what I do.

Ichigo vs. Tanya

Ichigo: Tanya.

Tanya: The Substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo: Here to stop your rebellion.

2nd

Tanya: Speak while you can.

Ichigo: I'm here to kick your ass.

Tanya: I don't think so.

Ichigo vs. Tremor

Ichigo: Tremor.

Tremor: You think you can best me?

Ichigo: More like crush you into pebbles.

2nd

Tremor: Your death will satisfy my rage.

Ichigo: Not gonna let that happen.

Tremor: Brace for the aftershock.

Ichigo vs. Triborg

Ichigo: What are you?

Triborg: I am your death, human.

Ichigo: You're about to be scrap metal.

2nd

Triborg: Our process could improve you.

Ichigo: Like hell you turn me to robot.

Triborg: Then die, human!

* * *

Victory Pose: Ichigo swung his zanpakuto several times before placing back on his back. He looks at his camera with a small smile on his face.

Next Chapter: Gray Fullbuster

* * *

**That's the intros for Ichigo. Up next is Fairy Tail's resident Ice Make wizard, Gray Fullbuster. I hope you guys enjoyed these intros. Thanks again to RWBY Lover 25 for helping with these. I'm still accepted suggestions for anime character to make these kind of intros for. I'm still await a suggestion from an anime that nobody could guess or think could crossover to the MK universe. All the suggestions you guys have been giving me are so good as is the feedback from all of you. Thank you for the support. I enjoy making these intros and I hope one Ed Boon put an anime character in Mortal Kombat or Injustice. Until next time, see ya.**


	4. Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)

Gray Fullbuster

Entering the arena first: Gray walked into the arena and starts to talk. When he finished, he tights his fist as ice particles surround it and his opponent starts talking. He started to talk again, placing his fists on top of his palm.

Entering the arena second: Gray walks into the arena, ripping his shirt off as his opponent starts to talk. When his opponent finished speaking, Gray gets into his Ice-Maker stance as he starts to talk.

* * *

Gray vs. Gray

Gray 1: Enough games, Lyon.

Gray 2: The name's Gray Fullbuster.

Gray 1: Great, it's Gemini again.

2nd

Gray 1: Am I back in Edolas?

Gray 2: Was going to ask you the same thing.

Gray 1: Let's find out who's who.

3rd

Gray 1: Gemini?

Gray 2: Nope, I'm you.

Gray 1: Time to take you out, faker.

4th

Gray 1: A clone?

Gray 2: Better than you in every way.

Gray 1: Come back if you can beat Natsu.

Gray vs. Akame

Gray: You anything with that other bitch?

Akame: What did Leone do to you?

Gray: I was talking about the blue-haired one.

2nd

Gray: We don't have to fight.

Akame: You're my next target.

Gray: Have it your way.

3rd

Gray: That sword looks like bad news.

Akame: It can kill you with one cut.

Gray: Then I won't let it scratch me.

4th

Akame: You have an ice type Imperial Arms?

Gray: It's Ice Maker Magic.

Akame: Demonstrate.

5th

Akame: Gray Fullbuster…

Gray: What do you want?

Akame: To eliminate you.

6th

Akame: You appear to be a good person.

Gray: I feel a big 'but' coming.

Akame: This battle is to prove if you're trustworthy.

Gray vs. Alien

Gray: Aren't you a freaky one?

Alien: (hisses)

2nd

Alien: (drops from above and extends arm blade)

Gray: Time to freeze that ugly face.

Gray vs. Bo Rai Cho

Gray: Great…

Bo Rai Cho: Your attitude does not set well with me.

Gray: Or whatever you were just drinking.

2nd

Bo Rai Cho: Is the bar open?

Gray: Only if you can past me.

Bo Rai Cho: Very well.

Gray vs. Cassie Cage

Gray: Cassie…

Cassie Cage: Magic Mike…

Gray: Enough with the stripper jokes.

2nd

Gray: Think you can beat me, Cassie?

Cassie Cage: Not a problem.

Gray: Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard.

3rd

Gray: Think you can beat me, Cassie?

Cassie Cage: It's not like I got a couple of one's on me.

Gray: Enough with the stripper jokes.

4th

Cassie Cage: Clothes on, pervert!

Gray: They are on.

Cassie Cage: No, they're not.

5th

Cassie Cage: Gray.

Gray: Let's go a few rounds.

Cassie Cage: Get ready to get your ass kicked.

6th

Cassie Cage: I can't believe you'd hit a girl!

Gray: But we're just training.

Cassie Cage: And I thought Takeda was gullible.

Gray vs. D'Vorah

Gray: Why are you here, D'Vorah?

D'Vorah: The emperor suggest you depart.

Gray: Then he should come and do it himself.

2nd

Gray: D'Vorah…

D'Vorah: Your race disgusts This One.

Gray: Like bugs disgusts me.

3rd

D'Vorah: The nude Earthrealmer.

Gray: What do you want?

D'Vorah: Your flesh to feed the hive.

4th

D'Vorah: The hive require substance.

Gray: I'm not here to be bug food.

D'Vorah: You are brave, despite the odds.

Gray vs. Ermac

Gray: Ermac…

Ermac: You are one against many.

Gray: Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard.

2nd

Gray: Ermac…

Ermac: We will destroy you.

Gray: Not if I freeze you first.

3rd

Ermac: You face ten thousand souls.

Gray: I'll freeze every last one.

Ermac: You cannot kill what's already dead.

4th

Ermac: Our magic will consume you.

Gray: Mine will make you a popsicle.

Ermac: You will fail, foolish one.

Gray vs. Erron Black

Gray: Alzack?

Erron Black: Think I've killed someone with that name.

Gray: You sonofabitch!

2nd (Dead Woods)

Gray: Got a problem, Black?

Erron Black: All this snow you're doing?

Gray: I like to use my magic more creatively.

3rd

Erron Black: Guess who got paid to kill you?

Gray: Might be your worst mistake.

Erron Black: No complaints so far…

4th

Erron Black: Mr. Fullbuster…

Gray: Are you sure you want to fight?

Erron Black: Bullets beat snow balls any day.

Gray vs. Ferra/Torr

Gray: Ferra. Torr.

Ferra: Ready set…

Gray: And freeze.

2nd

Gray: Great…

Ferra: Time make dead, Torr!

Gray: Hope you like being a popsicle.

3rd

Gray: Ferra. Torr.

Ferra: Play with us!

Gray: We have different ideas of "play".

4th

Ferra: Ice boy./Torr: (roars)

Gray: I have a name, you know.

Ferra: Stomp and smash, Torr!

5th

Ferra: You no hurt we./Torr: (roars)

Gray: I don't want to hurt you but I can.

Ferra: Head's big, easy target!

Gray vs. Goro

Gray: Goro…

Goro: I do not know you.

Gray: Let's get better acquainted.

2nd

Goro: Wizard…

Gray: What do you want?

Goro: Kombat with your full power.

Gray vs. Ichigo

Gray: You use requip magic too?

Ichigo: I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper.

Gray: So you're not a wizard.

2nd

Gray: Ever fought an ice user before?

Ichigo: Bet you're not as strong as Rukia.

Gray: Allow me to prove you wrong.

3rd

Ichigo: You sure you wanna do this?

Gray: Fairy Tail wizards don't back down.

Ichigo: Bring it on.

4th

Ichigo: Dude, keep your clothes on!

Gray: What are you talking about?

Ichigo: You're in your underwear right now!

5th

Ichigo: Gray…

Gray: Let's go a few rounds.

Ichigo: Stole the words right out my mouth.

Gray vs. Jacqui Briggs

Gray: Jacqui…

Jacqui Briggs: You better bring it!

Gray: Trust me, I'm going all out.

2nd

Gray: You wanted something?

Jacqui Briggs: Thought I'd slap you around a bit.

Gray: I'm not your punching bag, Jacqui.

3rd

Gray: Let's do this, Jacqui.

Jacqui Briggs: Only if you can keep your clothes on.

Gray: No promises…

4th

Jacqui Briggs: Ready to get schooled?

Gray: I'm all done with my training.

Jacqui Briggs: So you know the bitch slap?

5th

Jacqui Briggs: Gray…

Gray: Let's go a few rounds.

Jacqui Briggs: Gonna be sorry you said that.

6th

Jacqui Briggs: You got a thing against clothes or something?

Gray: What are you talking about?

Jacqui Briggs: You're consisting stripping in public.

7th

Jacqui Briggs: You sure you're not Lin Kuei?

Gray: I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.

Jacqui Briggs: Well, let's get to it!

Gray vs. Jason Voorhees

Gray: Are you some kind of demon?

Jason Voorhees: (removes knife embedded in neck)

2nd

Jason Voorhees: (pulls machete out of a dead girl he dragged in)

Gray: I'll put you on ice.

Gray vs. Jax

Gray: Major Briggs…

Jax: I don't pull any punches, kid.

Gray: I would hope not.

2nd

Gray: Geez, you smoke a lot of cigars.

Jax: Well, I win a lot.

Gray: Wish it was the same for Wakaba.

3rd

Gray: Think you still got it?

Jax: You don't wanna know.

Gray: Of course, I do.

4th

Jax: What world did you come from?

Gray: Earth Land.

Jax: I'm too old for this shit.

5th

Jax: How shall we spend our time today?

Gray: Got no problems kicking your ass.

Jax: Day in the hospital, it is.

Gray vs. Johnny Cage

Gray: You're really an actor?

Johnny Cage: And you're an one-man strip club.

Gray: That is about to kick your ass.

2nd

Gray: Let's do this, Cage.

Johnny Cage: Take it easy, whipper snapper.

Gray: No promises.

3rd

Johnny Cage: How's it going, Chippendale?

Gray: That's not my name.

Johnny Cage: Might as well be.

4th

Johnny Cage: Ice to see ya.

Gray: That's the best you got?

Johnny Cage: Best I can do.

Gray vs. Kano

Gray: An easy job.

Kano: Rack off, ya punk!

Gray: Time to bring in this scum.

2nd

Gray: Who are you?

Kano: Kano, ya bloody prig!

Gray: Never heard of you.

3rd

Kano: Give it a go, ice box?

Gray: Got no problems kicking your ass.

Kano: Come on, then.

4th

Kano: Look sharp, little man.

Gray: I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.

Kano: They'll let anyone in, eh?

Gray vs. Kenshi

Gray: Kenshi…

Kenshi: Sento has a lesson of you.

Gray: Then let's get this class in session.

2nd

Gray: This should be good.

Kenshi: You find much joy in disobedience.

Gray: Clearly, you don't know Fairy Tail.

3rd

Gray: What am I thinking?

Kenshi: Too much of yourself.

Gray: So you know I'm gonna beat you?

4th

Kenshi: Why do you confront me?

Gray: Just want to test myself against you.

Kenshi: As you wish…

5th

Kenshi: Care to test me?

Gray: I know how to use a sword too.

Kenshi: Yes…made of ice.

6th

Kenshi: I'm sorry for your loss.

Gray: What are you talking about?

Kenshi: This one!

Gray vs. Kitana

Gray: Kitana…

Kitana: Please stand aside.

Gray: Afraid I can't, princess.

2nd

Gray: This should be good.

Kitana: You're outmatched.

Gray: But not out skilled.

3rd

Gray: Gotta go through…

Kitana: Through me?

Gray: It looks like it.

4th

Kitana: Attend me when I speak.

Gray: Not gonna happen.

Kitana: You will learn respect.

5th

Kitana: Lowly neophyte…

Gray: I've been called worse.

Kitana: This will be your grave.

Gray vs. Kotal Kahn

Gray: Kotal Kahn…

Kotal Kahn: You cannot hide from your doom!

Gray: Who said I was hiding?

2nd

Gray: Kotal Kahn…

Kotal Kahn: You would test a god?

Gray: More like defeating a god.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: I request your guild's service.

Gray: We don't kill people.

Kotal Kahn: That is not my intention.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You challenge me?

Gray: It looks like it.

Kotal Kahn: You have chosen death.

Gray vs. Kung Jin

Gray: Are you sure want to fight?

Kung Jin: Let's do it.

Gray: Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

Gray: Who are you?

Kung Jin: I'm a Shaolin warrior.

Gray: And I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.

3rd

Kung Jin: What's up, handsome?

Gray: I don't swing that way.

Kung Jin: Then why is your shirt off?

4th

Kung Jin: Are you really a wizard?

Gray: Wanna see a trick, Jin?

Kung Jin: Right after I beat your ass.

5th

Kung Jin: Let's go, Gray…

Gray: Got no chance, Jin.

Kung Jin: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Gray vs. Kung Lao

Gray: Who are you?

Kung Lao: Scum! You face Kung Lao!

Gray: Never heard of you.

2nd

Gray: What's so funny?

Kung Lao: Your guild is in over your heads.

Gray: Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard.

3rd

Kung Lao: You face a Shaolin warrior!

Gray: You face a Fairy Tail wizard.

Kung Lao: Very well then…

4th

Kung Lao: Gray Fullbuster!

Gray: Let's go a few rounds.

Kung Lao: You are not ready.

Gray vs. Leatherface

Gray: You…

Leatherface: (snarls)

2nd

Leatherface: (raises and revs chainsaw)

Gray: I'll freeze that stupid chainsaw.

Gray vs. Liu Kang

Gray: Fire versus Ice…

Liu Kang: Fire melts ice, wizard.

Gray: Not my ice, Liu Kang.

2nd

Gray: I can use Ice Make magic.

Liu Kang: That does not make you Sub-Zero.

Gray: That makes me Gray Fullbuster.

3rd

Gray: You use Dragon Slayer magic too?

Liu Kang: I am not a wizard, Fullbuster.

Gray: Think you and Natsu got something in common.

4th

Liu Kang: You face the dragon's fire.

Gray: Natsu's flames are hotter.

Liu Kang: That remains to be seen.

5th

Liu Kang: Shall we test your skills?

Gray: I want to prove myself against you.

Liu Kang: This will end quickly.

Gray vs. Mileena

Gray: Mileena…

Mileena: You will help me regain my throne.

Gray: Like hell I will.

2nd

Gray: No crown for the queen?

Mileena: I'll fashion one from your bones!

Gray: You should try using your teeth instead.

3rd

Mileena: Come closer.

Gray: Another crazy woman in my life.

Mileena: I will have your head.

4th

Mileena: Step aside.

Gray: Afraid I can't do that.

Mileena: You will or you'll die!

Gray vs. Neo

Gray: What's with me and crazy chicks?

Neo: (bows)

2nd

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Gray: Let's go.

Gray vs. Predator

Gray: I'm not gonna be your prey.

Predator: (roars)

2nd

Predator: (scans using thermal/night vision)

Gray: You can't track me that easily.

Gray vs. Quan Chi

Gray: Another necromancer.

Quan Chi: You have faced my kind before?

Gray: And beaten them too.

2nd

Gray: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: You haven't a prayer against me.

Gray: Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard.

3rd

Quan Chi: You wield Devil Slayer magic.

Gray: My dad's last gift to me.

Quan Chi: That power will be mine.

4th

Quan Chi: Fool.

Gray: It takes one to know one.

Quan Chi: Your death will strengthen my realm.

Gray vs. Raiden

Gray: Let's go, Raiden.

Raiden: You overreach in challenging me.

Gray: Like I haven't heard that before.

2nd

Gray: You use lightning like Laxus.

Raiden: I am a god, not a wizard.

Gray: But I can still beat you.

3rd

Raiden: Come to the White Lotus.

Gray: Fairy Tail is my home.

Raiden: That was not a request.

4th

Raiden: I have heard about your master.

Gray: You knew Master Ur?

Raiden: Do you live up to her legacy?

Gray vs. Reptile

Gray: Elfman, is that you?

Reptile: I am a Raptor Warrior.

Gray: And he's gone crazy again.

2nd

Gray: You starting to smell like Natsu.

Reptile: Respect me, human!

Gray: Then try to take a bath.

3rd

Reptile: For Zatarra.

Gray: For Fairy Tail.

Reptile: To your dying breath.

4th

Reptile: Wizard…

Gray: I've fought people stronger than you.

Reptile: I will rip out your throat!

Gray vs. Scorpion

Gray: For Fairy Tail.

Scorpion: For the Shirai Ryu.

Gray: May the best group win.

2nd

Gray: Fire versus Ice…

Scorpion: Indeed.

Gray: Time to put that fire out.

3rd

Gray: Your fire's different than Natsu's.

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: Mine is the power of hellfire.

Gray: Time to put that fire out.

4th

Gray: My ice can freeze you, Hanzo.

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: Your magic will not best me.

Gray: Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard.

5th

Scorpion: Hell awaits you.

Gray: I can take whatever you got.

Scorpion: Impudent child.

6th

Scorpion: You are Lin Kuei?

Gray: I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.

Scorpion: That will not save you!

7th

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: Gray Fullbuster…

Gray: Hanzo Hasashi…

Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion: Prepare yourself!

Gray vs. Shinnok

Gray: Shinnok…

Shinnok: Grovel and I might spare you.

Gray: Like hell I will.

2nd

Gray: The zombie master…

Shinnok: Humor won't mask your weakness.

Gray: Say that after I beat you.

3rd

Shinnok: You family calls for you.

Gray: Leave them out of this, bastard!

Shinnok: You will soon join them ALL in death.

4th

Shinnok: Mister Fullbuster…

Gray: The father of evil…

Shinnok: Enough pleasantries.

Gray vs. Sonya Blade

Gray: Lucy? Is that you?

Sonya Blade: The name's Sonya Blade.

Gray: I hate time travel.

2nd

Gray: General Blade…

Sonya Blade: Ready to get in shape, Fullbuster?

Gray: Only if you can keep up.

3rd

Sonya Blade: Special Forces vs. Fairy Tail?

Gray: A fight you don't want.

Sonya Blade: I'll take those chances.

4th

Sonya Blade: You know how to fellow orders?

Gray: That's not my guild's style.

Sonya Blade: Just how do they function?

Gray vs. Sub-Zero

Gray: I can do anything better than you.

Sub-Zero: You cannot best a Lin Kuei.

Gray: Like I haven't heard that before.

2nd

Gray: Sub-Zero…

Sub-Zero: You face unrelenting cold.

Gray: Ur already taught me that.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Are you also a cryomancer?

Gray: I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.

Sub-Zero: Impress me.

4th

Sub-Zero: For the Lin Kuei.

Gray: For Fairy Tail.

Sub-Zero: For the final time.

5th

Sub-Zero: You approach me as a foe.

Gray: To beat you and get stronger.

Sub-Zero: You will fail.

Gray vs. Takeda

Gray: I know a better telepath.

Takeda: But, is he a ninja too?

Gray: What? No.

2nd

Gray: Takeda…

Takeda: Guess you know what comes next.

Gray: Yeah, I beat you.

3rd

Takeda: Gray…

Gray: Let's go a few rounds.

Takeda: Oh, it's on now!

4th

Takeda: You'd make a good Shirai Ryu!

Gray: I rather stay with Fairy Tail.

Takeda: Your mistake.

Gray vs. Tanya

Gray: Stop right there, Tanya.

Tanya: By whose authority?

Gray: Fairy Tail's.

2nd

Tanya: What is this?

Gray: Surrender, Tanya.

Tanya: I don't think so.

Gray vs. Tremor

Gray: Tremor…

Tremor: I come for your head.

Gray: Oh, you're funny…

2nd

Tremor: Your team must die.

Gray: That's not gonna happen.

Tremor: Oh, it will.

Gray vs. Triborg

Gray: The walking trash can.

Triborg: You may call me Triborg.

Gray: I'll call you scrap.

2nd

Triborg: Weak little pup.

Gray: I'm a Fairy Tail wizard.

Triborg: Magic alone will not best me.

* * *

Victory Pose: Gray placed his fist in the center of his other palm, using his Ice-Make magic. When he lifted his fist, he revealed an ice version of the Fairy Tail guild mark.

Next Chapter: Rana Linchin

* * *

**That's all for Fairy Tail's resident ice-make wizard. Up next is the love rival of the Untouchable Queen from Tibet, Rana Linchin. Her chapter will be up on September 5****th****. I hope you guys enjoyed these intros. Thanks again to RWBY Lover 25 and Earth Dragon Arnighte for all their help. Now there's another poll on my profile about who should come next after Rana in the month of October. You can select up to 10 characters that you want to see next. Most of the choices are suggestions given to me by you guys. So if you have any more suggestion of anime characters you want to see, let me know. The poll will close on September 4****th**** and the winner will be revealed at the end of Rana's intros. Until then, see ya.**


	5. Rana Linchin (Freezing)

Rana Linchin

Entering the arena first: Rana walks into the arena, stretching her right arm and starts to talk. After she finished talking, the camera peered past her right hand as she activate her volt weapon. When her opponent finished saying their part, Rana responds as she got into her fighting stance.

Entering the arena second: Rana walks into the arena, stretching her arms as her opponent starts to talk. After they finished, Rana deploys her volt weapons and got into a fighting stance as she responds. Her opponent talks away as the fight starts.

* * *

Rana Linchin vs. Rana Linchin

Rana Linchin 1: You also have the Four Mindsets?

Rana Linchin 2: They are mine alone to wield.

Rana Linchin 1: Not for much longer.

2nd

Rana Linchin 1: Where is Kazuya?

Rana Linchin 2: Preparing for baptism.

Rana Linchin 1: He should not be forced into it.

3rd

Rana Linchin 1: Two Ranas enter…

Rana Linchin 2: Only one shall leave.

Rana Linchin 1: Then let us begin.

4th

Rana Linchin 1: Kunlun's tears has touched another?

Rana Linchin 2: I am the goddess' chosen.

Rana Linchin 1: That is me, imposter.

Rana Linchin vs. Akame

Rana Linchin: Akame…

Akame: You are not my target.

Rana Linchin: And yet you still found me.

2nd

Rana Linchin: You are an assassin?

Akame: That is correct.

Rana Linchin: Then you will find me harder to kill.

3rd

Akame: You do not impress.

Rana Linchin: How might I change that?

Akame: Survive this fight.

4th

Akame: You fight like Leone.

Rana Linchin: Does she also have a Volt Weapon?

Akame: Leone fights with her bare hands.

Rana Linchin vs. Alien

Rana Linchin: A new breed of Nova?

Alien: (hisses)

2nd

Alien: (drops from above and extends arm blade)

Rana Linchin: You do not scare me, beast.

Rana Linchin vs. Bo Rai Cho

Rana Linchin: You must be Bo Rai Cho.

Bo Rai Cho: You expected someone more flashy?

Rana Linchin: And that doesn't smell of alcohol.

2nd

Bo Rai Cho: I have asked you here for training.

Rana Linchin: I am ready, Bo Rai Cho.

Bo Rai Cho: You will realize your potential.

Rana Linchin vs. Cassie Cage

Rana Linchin: Cassie Cage…

Cassie Cage: Cute outfit.

Rana Linchin: I did not think you would approve.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Cassie Cage…

Cassie Cage: Shall we do this?

Rana Linchin: Why else are we here?

3rd

Cassie Cage: We here to braid each other's hair?

Rana Linchin: I thought we were on a training mission.

Cassie Cage: You don't have sarcasm back home?

4th

Cassie Cage: You sure you want to do this?

Rana Linchin: Are you scared, Cassie?

Cassie Cage: Gonna to wipe that smirk off your face.

Rana Linchin vs. D'Vorah

Rana Linchin: What type of Nova are you?

D'Vorah: This One is Kytinn.

Rana Linchin: You are still a threat.

2nd

Rana Linchin: D'Vorah…

D'Vorah: As you suffer, we enjoy.

Rana Linchin: I won't despair so easily.

3rd

D'Vorah: Filthy human…

Rana Linchin: What do you want?

D'Vorah: A meal for my children.

4th

D'Vorah: Pandora…

Rana Linchin: You are not as deadly as a Nova.

D'Vorah: Kytinn are even deadlier.

Rana Linchin vs. Ermac

Rana Linchin: What are you?

Ermac: We are a collection of spirits.

Rana Linchin: Then allow me to free your souls.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Who do you fight for?

Ermac: We fight for Outworld.

Rana Linchin: Then you are my enemy.

3rd

Ermac: Curious.

Rana Linchin: I do not plan to lose.

Ermac: Your soul will join us.

4th

Ermac: You cannot defeat us.

Rana Linchin: I will set your souls free.

Ermac: You will fail, foolish one.

Rana Linchin vs. Erron Black

Rana Linchin: Guns do not impress.

Erron Black: Even aimed at your head?

Rana Linchin: I can break them along with your hand.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Guns do not impress.

Erron Black: And you carry no weapons?

Rana Linchin: I carry the Four Mindsets.

3rd

Erron Black: Miss Linchin…

Rana Linchin: You seem motivated.

Erron Black: To collect your bounty. Yes.

4th

Erron Black: Hey lady…

Rana Linchin: Hey yourself…

Erron Black: Pleasantries complete, let's get to it.

5th

Erron Black: State your business!

Rana Linchin: To see if I can dodge your bullets.

Erron Black: This isn't a game, kid.

Rana Linchin vs. Ferra/Torr

Rana Linchin: You found me very quickly.

Ferra: Torr say you stink good.

Rana Linchin: Not a thing you want to say to a lady.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Where did you come from?

Ferra: We no remember.

Rana Linchin: Then this should jog your memory.

3rd

Ferra: Pretty little doll./Torr: (roars)

Rana Linchin: I am taller than you.

Ferra: Torr biggest of all.

4th

Ferra: You no scare we./Torr: (roars)

Rana Linchin: I was only trying to be nice.

Ferra: She wants play, Torr!

Rana Linchin vs. Goro

Rana Linchin: I know how to defeat you, Goro.

Goro: How exactly?

Rana Linchin: How about I show you?

2nd

Goro: A child?

Rana Linchin: I am here to test myself.

Goro: You will only find death.

Rana Linchin vs. Gray

Rana Linchin: Quite a powerful freezing ability.

Gray: You're an ice wizard too?

Rana Linchin: I am one of Kunlun's chosen.

2nd

Rana Linchin: You shall not beguile me.

Gray: What are you talking about?

Rana Linchin: My heart belongs to Kazuya.

3rd

Gray: You use Requip magic?

Rana Linchin: It's a gift from the goddess, Kunlun.

Gray: But you're no Erza.

4th

Gray: Rana…

Rana Linchin: Proposed to that Juvia girl yet?

Gray: That's none of your business.

5th

Gray: Got any fancy nickname?

Rana Linchin: Not at the moment.

Gray: Let's keep it that way.

Rana Linchin vs. Ichigo

Rana Linchin: What kind of Limiter are you?

Ichigo: I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper.

Rana Linchin: Does that mean you collect souls?

2nd

Rana Linchin: Ichigo Kurosaki…

Ichigo: That's my name.

Rana Linchin: Let us get to know each other.

3rd

Ichigo: What school do you go to?

Rana Linchin: West Genetics…

Ichigo: You got hollows over there too?

4th

Ichigo: You fight like Yoruichi.

Rana Linchin: She sound a formidable fighter.

Ichigo: I hope you don't start flashing too.

Rana Linchin vs. Jacqui Briggs

Rana Linchin: Shall we begin, Jacqui?

Jacqui Briggs: I won't hold back, Rana.

Rana Linchin: I wouldn't have it any other way.

2nd

Rana Linchin: This is fight you can't win.

Jacqui Briggs: My two friends say otherwise.

Rana Linchin: They do not compare to the Four Mindsets.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: We gonna throw down?

Rana Linchin: That's what training is for.

Jacqui Briggs: Then let's go.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: Goin' down, girlfriend.

Rana Linchin: I don't recall us dating.

Jacqui Briggs: It's a figure of speech, Rana.

Rana Linchin vs. Jason Voorhees

Rana Linchin: Who are you?

Jason Voorhees: (removes knife embedded in neck)

2nd

Jason Voorhees: (pulls machete out of a dead girl he dragged in)

Rana Linchin: You will not frighten me.

Rana Linchin vs. Jax

Rana Linchin: Please, step aside.

Jax: You know I can't do that.

Rana Linchin: Then you leave me no choice, Major.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Major Briggs…

Jax: You know why we're here, Rana.

Rana Linchin: I shall not disappoint.

3rd

Jax: Well, look at this…

Rana Linchin: I wish to train.

Jax: I'm too old for this shit.

4th

Jax: What're you doin'?

Rana Linchin: I am here to spar, Major.

Jax: Well, I guess we'll see about that.

5th

Jax: You sure about this, Rana?

Rana Linchin: I've trained under extreme conditions, Major.

Jax: You won't feel that way in a second.

Rana Linchin vs. Johnny Cage

Rana Linchin: Mr. Cage…

Johnny Cage: What's up?

Rana Linchin: I wish to train.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Mr. Cage…

Johnny Cage: Ready to be impressed?

Rana Linchin: Show me what you can do.

3rd

Johnny Cage: What's happening?

Rana Linchin: Training, that's what.

Johnny Cage: That's like, all you do.

4th

Johnny Cage: Rana…

Rana Linchin: Ready to spar, Mr. Cage?

Johnny Cage: Sure. Why not?

Rana Linchin vs. Kano

Rana Linchin: Kano…

Kano: I'll make this quick.

Rana Linchin: My thoughts exactly.

2nd

Rana Linchin: You are disgusting.

Kano: Ain't that nice of you to say.

Rana Linchin: It was not a compliment.

3rd

Kano: Shall we dance, little girl?

Rana Linchin: Got my dancing shoes on.

Kano: Come on, then.

4th

Kano: Where're you off to then?

Rana Linchin: To stop you and the Black Dragon.

Kano: It's your funeral.

Rana Linchin vs. Kenshi

Rana Linchin: Kenshi…

Kenshi: Are you game, Rana?

Rana Linchin: How about I show you?

2nd

Rana Linchin: What am I thinking?

Kenshi: You have illusions of victory.

Rana Linchin: I will make it reality.

3rd

Kenshi: Mine is called Sento. What did you call yours?

Rana Linchin: They are the Four Mindsets.

Kenshi: Well, that doesn't sound as fun.

4th

Kenshi: Rana Linchin…

Rana Linchin: What's brings you here?

Kenshi: Sonya suggest that I exhaust you.

Rana Linchin vs. Kitana

Rana Linchin: Are you a princess?

Kitana: I am the last Edenian royal.

Rana Linchin: Then how do you fight?

2nd

Rana Linchin: Kitana…

Kitana: You still have much to learn.

Rana Linchin: I would welcome your wisdom.

3rd

Kitana: On your guard, Miss Linchin.

Rana Linchin: I never let my guard down.

Kitana: Very well…

4th

Kitana: Rana Linchin…

Rana Linchin: Prepare yourself, Kitana.

Kitana: This will end quickly.

Rana Linchin vs. Kotal Kahn

Rana Linchin: You should be afraid, Kotal.

Kotal Kahn: You strike no fear in me.

Rana Linchin: That's about to change.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Kotal Kahn…

Kotal Kahn: I will extract your beating heart!

Rana Linchin: That's a rude way to greet someone.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Bow to the Emperor.

Rana Linchin: I do not bow to you.

Kotal Kahn: Then die.

4th

Kotal Kahn: One of Raiden's new lambs.

Rana Linchin: I follow the goddess Kunlun.

Kotal Kahn: Then come at me, little dove.

Rana Linchin vs. Kung Jin

Rana Linchin: I can catch an arrow.

Kung Jin: Let's see how many.

Rana Linchin: If you insist.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Kung Jin…

Kung Jin: Ready for some action?

Rana Linchin: That's what training is for.

3rd

Kung Jin: You better bring it.

Rana Linchin: The same thing goes for you.

Kung Jin: Done. Now let's go.

4th

Kung Jin: What happens if I beat you?

Rana Linchin: It will not matter because you can't.

Kung Jin: I'll take that challenge.

Rana Linchin vs. Kung Lao

Rana Linchin: Is that a hat?

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Rana Linchin: Too bad I have to destroy it.

2nd

Rana Linchin: You are quite the boastful one.

Kung Lao: There is nothing wrong with confidence.

Rana Linchin: There is in overconfidence.

3rd

Kung Lao: A challenger…

Rana Linchin: My name is Rana Linchin.

Kung Lao: Let us begin.

4th

Kung Lao: Rana Linchin…

Rana Linchin: I wish to train.

Kung Lao: Let us begin.

Rana Linchin vs. Leatherface

Rana Linchin: Who are you?

Leatherface: (snarls)

2nd

Leatherface: (raises and revs chainsaw)

Rana Linchin: Quite an interesting weapon.

Rana Linchin vs. Liu Kang

Rana Linchin: Liu Kang…

Liu Kang: Prepare yourself, Rana Linchin.

Rana Linchin: I am ready.

2nd

Rana Linchin: This is fight you can't win.

Liu Kang: You have a high opinion about yourself.

Rana Linchin: It is only confidence.

3rd

Liu Kang: I do not wish to fight you.

Rana Linchin: I wish to test myself against you.

Liu Kang: You are not ready.

4th

Liu Kang: Shall we test your skills?

Rana Linchin: I am ready, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: We will see, won't we?

Rana Linchin vs. Mileena

Rana Linchin: My, what big teeth you have.

Mileena: I eat little girls like you!

Rana Linchin: Which explains the bad breath.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Why are you here, Mileena?

Mileena: I wish to admire your gloves.

Rana Linchin: You will not have them.

3rd

Mileena: Attend me when I speak.

Rana Linchin: You do not command me.

Mileena: Then you will die.

4th

Mileena: Pandora.

Rana Linchin: Fang face…

Mileena: Sharp tongue, dull mind.

5th

Mileena: Let's see you.

Rana Linchin: You will never see me coming.

Mileena: Young and foolish.

Rana Linchin vs. Neo

Rana Linchin: Who are you?

Neo: (bows)

2nd

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Rana Linchin: Is that your volt weapon?

Rana Linchin vs. Predator

Rana Linchin: You do not belong here.

Predator: (roars)

2nd

Predator: (scans using thermal/night vision)

Rana Linchin: Shall we?

Rana Linchin vs. Quan Chi

Rana Linchin: Quan Chi…

Quan Chi: Let us test your skills.

Rana Linchin: It ends with your death.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Quan Chi…

Quan Chi: Who dares disturbs me?

Rana Linchin: The one that will end you.

3rd

Quan Chi: Rana Linchin…

Rana Linchin: You do not scare me.

Quan Chi: Oh, I think I do.

4th

Quan Chi: Can you overcome my sorcery?

Rana Linchin: I can take anything you throw at me.

Quan Chi: We shall see…

Rana Linchin vs. Raiden

Rana Linchin: You are not my god.

Raiden: I am protector of Earthrealm.

Rana Linchin: Prove it.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Raiden…

Raiden: You have little hope of victory.

Rana Linchin: My volt weapon says otherwise.

3rd

Raiden: You wield great power.

Rana Linchin: Enough to battle you, Raiden?

Raiden: You will receive no mercy.

4th

Raiden: Rana Linchin…

Rana Linchin: I am ready for kombat, Raiden.

Raiden: Then this shall be your final test.

Rana Linchin vs. Reptile

Rana Linchin: Face me, Reptile…

Reptile: You challenge me?

Rana Linchin: Unless you are too scared.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Reptile…

Reptile: Disgusting Earthrealmer…

Rana Linchin: Not a thing you want to say to a lady.

3rd

Reptile: I do not fear your power.

Rana Linchin: Then you are a fool.

Reptile: We shall see, Pandora.

4th

Reptile: Pandora…

Rana Linchin: My least favorite lizard…

Reptile: You mock me at your peril.

Rana Linchin vs. Scorpion

Rana Linchin: Scorpion…

Scorpion: You are not whom I seek.

Rana Linchin: But you have found me.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Scorpion…

Scorpion: Out of my way, child.

Rana Linchin: Your quest for vengeance ends now.

3rd

Scorpion: You have a warrior's name.

Rana Linchin: I feel a 'but' coming.

Scorpion: But do you deserve it?

4th

Scorpion: Witless one…

Rana Linchin: My skills equals yours, Scorpion.

Scorpion: As I said, witless.

5th

Scorpion: Are you equal to the task?

Rana Linchin: More than equal.

Scorpion: Prepare yourself.

Rana Linchin vs. Shinnok

Rana Linchin: You're finished, Shinnok.

Shinnok: Do your worst!

Rana Linchin: Watch me.

2nd

Rana Linchin: The Special Forces warned me about you.

Shinnok: They did not prepare you for me.

Rana Linchin: They prepare for more than you know.

3rd

Shinnok: What is your purpose here?

Rana Linchin: I am here to stop you.

Shinnok: No one can, child.

4th

Shinnok: Rana Linchin…

Rana Linchin: How do you know me?

Shinnok: Your sister calls from the other side.

Rana Linchin vs. Sonya Blade

Rana Linchin: You remind me of my teachers.

Sonya Blade: Strict but stern?

Rana Linchin: I was going to say scary.

2nd

Rana Linchin: General Blade…

Sonya Blade: Ready for this, Rana?

Rana Linchin: I am more than ready.

3rd

Sonya Blade: That's far enough.

Rana Linchin: You cannot stop me, General.

Sonya Blade: Always gotta be the hard way.

4th

Sonya Blade: You don't have to prove yourself.

Rana Linchin: You will earn your respect.

Sonya Blade: Have it your way.

Rana Linchin vs. Sub-Zero

Rana Linchin: Are there female Lin Kuei?

Sub-Zero: There are. Frost chief among them.

Rana Linchin: I shall defeat her as well.

2nd

Rana Linchin: Sub-Zero…

Sub-Zero: Prepare for kombat, pandora.

Rana Linchin: Very well, grandmaster.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You approach me as foe.

Rana Linchin: I was hoping to learn from you.

Sub-Zero: Then your lessons begin.

4th

Sub-Zero: You lack the killer instinct.

Rana Linchin: I've learned to destroy the Nova.

Sub-Zero: That is not what I meant.

Rana Linchin vs. Takeda

Rana Linchin: You do not know what you're in for.

Takeda: I can read minds, remember?

Rana Linchin: Then I will fight with a clear mind.

2nd

Rana Linchin: What am I thinking?

Takeda: You were thinking?

Rana Linchin: That's not funny.

3rd

Takeda: Let's go a couple rounds.

Rana Linchin: You don't have a chance.

Takeda: Let's see if that's true.

4th

Takeda: Rana…

Rana Linchin: Do you know what I am thinking?

Takeda: I would say but this is a family show.

5th

Takeda: Is this another test?

Rana Linchin: To see how strong you are.

Takeda: Prepare to be amazed.

Rana Linchin vs. Tanya

Rana Linchin: Tanya…

Tanya: Another fool wants to test me.

Rana Linchin: This fool will smack you down.

2nd

Rana Linchin: You should not be here.

Tanya: Why would I listen to you?

Rana Linchin: I have two reasons why.

3rd

Tanya: You stand against me?

Rana Linchin: Against anyone with dark hearts.

Tanya: Then prepare to die.

4th

Tanya: Miss Linchin…

Rana Linchin: You must end your rebellion.

Tanya: Only fools stand in my way.

Rana Linchin vs. Tremor

Rana Linchin: Tremor…

Tremor: Ran away, woman.

Rana Linchin: You will not frighten me.

2nd

Tremor: I will have your weapons.

Rana Linchin: They will not work for you.

Tremor: Then die.

Rana Linchin vs. Triborg

Rana Linchin: What are you?

Triborg: I am Triborg, human.

Rana Linchin: Oh, a smart practice dummy.

2nd

Triborg: Our process could improve you.

Rana Linchin: I'm fine just how I am.

Triborg: You will be incinerated.

* * *

Victory Pose: Rana threw a couple of punches at the air before throwing a couple of kicks. When she stopped, she looked down at the camera and put her left palm over her right fist.

Next Chapter: Steel Lady Nanase

* * *

**That does it for Rana Linchin's intros. Now, it's time to announce the winner of the MKX poll. The winner is...Steel Lady Nanase from In/Specter! Her intros will be coming out in October 4th. Thanks to everyone who voted. It helped me figure out the next character to make intros for and the order for the next few intros. I'm still taking suggestions. If you guys have any more suggestions anime characters, including anime movie characters, let me know. Until next time, see ya.**


	6. Steel Lady Nanase (InSpectre)

Steel Lady Nanase

Entering the arena first: Nanase appeared in the arena, carrying the steel beam that killed her over her shoulder. She jammed her steel beam on the ground as her opponent starts to talk.

Entering the arena second: Nanase appeared into the area as her opponent walked in and their part. After they finished talking, Nanase put the steel beam she was carrying over her shoulder.

* * *

Nanase vs. Nanase

Nanase 1: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Nanase 2: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Akame

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Akame: Murasame can still affect you.

2nd

Akame: You're supposed to be dead.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Alien

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Alien: (hisses)

2nd

Alien: (drops from above and extends arm blade)

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Bo Rai Cho

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Bo Rai Cho: What sorcerer spawned you?

2nd

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Bo Rai Cho: I shall give you a peaceful rest..

3rd

Bo Rai Cho: Karin Nanase?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Cassie Cage

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Cassie Cage: WTF?

2nd

Cassie Cage: Damn! What happened to your face?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. D'Vorah

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

D'Vorah: The Hive will feast on your corpse.

2nd

D'Vorah: Who are you?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Ermac

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Ermac: Your soul will join our collective.

2nd

Ermac: Your weapon will not touch us.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Erron Black

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Erron Black: So much for a pretty face.

2nd

Erron Black: Hey, lady…

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Ferra/Torr

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Ferra: Crush you, skinny!

2nd

Ferra: You no scare we./ Torr: (roars)

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Goro

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Goro: I will tear you apart.

2nd

Goro: You challenge me?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Gray

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Gray: You face a Fairy Tail wizard.

2nd

Gray: Gotta go through…

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Ichigo

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Ichigo: Let's get this over with.

2nd

Ichigo: Well, you don't look like a hollow.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Jacqui Briggs

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Jacqui Briggs: You are going to haunt my dreams!

2nd

Jacqui Briggs: I'm not afraid of you.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Jason Voorhees

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Jason Voorhees: (removes knife embedded in his neck)

2nd

Jason Voorhees: (pulls machete out of a dead girl he dragged in)

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Jax

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Jax: You from another dimension or something?

2nd

Jax: The hell's going on here?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Johnny Cage

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Johnny Cage: Oh…freak.

2nd

Johnny Cage: You ready to face off?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Kano

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Kano: Who are you?

2nd

Kano: 'Ello, my lovely.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Kenshi

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Kenshi: Quite an interesting weapon.

2nd

Kenshi: I cannot read your thoughts.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Kitana

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Kitana: Begone.

2nd

Kitana: What is the meaning of this?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Kotal Kahn

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Kotal Kahn: You fail to impress.

2nd

Kotal Kahn: You do not belong here.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Kung Jin

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Kung Jin: This won't be a challenge.

2nd

Kung Jin: You trying to kill me?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Kung Lao

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Kung Lao: You seek my death?

2nd

Kung Lao: Begone, spectre.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Leatherface

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Leatherface: (snarls)

2nd

Leatherface: (raises and revs chainsaw)

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Liu Kang

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Liu Kang: Weapon or no, I will defeat you.

2nd

Liu Kang: You…

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Mileena

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Mileena: Bow to Outworld's true ruler!

2nd

Mileena: You don't impress me for a minute.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Neo

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Neo: (bows)

2nd

Neo: (opens her umbrella and spins it)

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Predator

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Predator: (roars)

2nd

Predator: (scans using thermal/night vision)

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Quan Chi

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Quan Chi: You will serve me well.

2nd

Quan Chi: What magic spawned you?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Raiden

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Raiden: I wish to restore your soul.

2nd

Raiden: The realms will be rid of you.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Rana Linchin

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Rana Linchin: You do not frighten me.

2nd

Rana Linchin: What in Kunlun's name…

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Reptile

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Reptile: You do not frighten me, spectre.

2nd

Reptile: Who are you, ghost?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Scorpion

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Scorpion: What hell spawned you?

2nd

Scorpion: What sorcery is this?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Shinnok

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Shinnok: Your soul belongs to me.

2nd

Shinnok: Karin Nanase…

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Sonya Blade

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Sonya Blade: Get out of my office.

2nd

Sonya Blade: What is this?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Sub-Zero

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Sub-Zero: Your soul will freeze.

2nd

Sub-Zero: You do not belong here.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Takeda

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Takeda: This is gonna get ugly.

2nd

Takeda: Might want to prepare yourself.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Tanya

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Tanya: You do not frighten me.

2nd

Tanya: I am not amused.

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Tremor

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Tremor: I will crush you.

2nd

Tremor: You…

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

Nanase vs. Triborg

Nanase: (Jams her steel beam on the ground)

Triborg: You will not frighten me.

2nd

Triborg: What is this?

Nanase: (Puts steel beam over her shoulder)

* * *

Victory Pose: Steel Lady Nanase walks towards her fallen opponent as the screen turns black. Then the screen a person going onto the spectre's website and finding a painting of her opponent with no face.

Next Chapter: Younger Togoro

* * *

**That does it for Steel Lady Nanase. This is the first chapter that I've done these intros by myself. Next up is the younger of the Togoro brothers from Yu Yu Hakusho. ****Hope you guys enjoyed. I've seen In/Spectre before so I hope I did the character justice. If you guys have any more suggestions, please let my know. There is a poll on my profile about which character I should add in Kombat Pack 3 of my MK11 intros. If you guys haven't voted yet, please do when you get the chance. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
